Annie's Training Session
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: Eren has gotten Annie to agree to teach him how to fight like she does. However he struggles to relax and so Annie takes matters into her own hands to calm him out. [One-shot] (Warning: Lemons)


**Author Note: Set when the characters were training as cadets but just imagine all the characters are about three/four years older than they are in the manga/anime. E.g 18 or whatever you (the reader) thinks is fine. Also this is a one-shot but I'm open to the idea of extending it into a longer narrative if people enjoy it. Finally, I'm also open to doing other AoT one-shots so if you want to suggest a couple (cannon or non-cannon) feel free to do so.**

* * *

Eren walked back into camp while Annie walked next to him. She didn't bother to look at him, she didn't talk and she hadn't since they'd started the walk back from the woods. Eren tugged at his shirt collar, he grunted as looked at how out of shape it was. His uniform was a mess, dirt and grit had gotten into his sash and jacket. His shirt was rumpled and his belt was still loose around his waist.

_How the hell did Annie stay so perfect, just look at her clothes – you wouldn't believe she'd been doing what she'd been doing to me. You wouldn't even believe she'd been teaching me to fight, which was what she was supposed to be doing. I just hope it's the same instructor at the gate, as long as it's not the Chief instructor I'm fine. Annie was lieing, not all the instructors will kill me if they see me in the mess I'm in. As long as it's not Shadis, I've got a chance to get to the sleeping quarters and grab a new uniform._

They walked side by side, along the simple dirt path to the wooden wall that separated the rest of the land from the camp. By the gate stood one of the long trench coat wearing instructors stood. His black boot tapped at the ground as he stood, his dark blonde had flakes of grey to it. His eyes looked up and he spotted Annie and Eren. His foot stopped tapping and his grey eyes looked down to his clip board.

"Ah, Cadet Yeager, Cadet Leonhart…it's good to see you didn't abuse your free time. I trust you didn't stray outside the exterior grounds?"

"Of course not, sir," Eren said.

_Do I look embarrassed? Can he tell? I need to get a grip on myself, if Annie can act like nothing happened, then so can I. I have too, or I won't be alive tomorrow.  
_

Eren glanced at Annie to his side. Her short blonde hair, her blue eyes, her pale skin. She looked like she always did, not one thing out of place.

"Just some extra exercise," Annie said. The instructor tapped his hand on the gate and it opened from the other side.

"Alright get back inside, you've got another twenty minutes before they start on the assault cause and then you're going on the three-dimensional maneuvering gear. Heads up, the sergeant's in a bad mood.

_When the hell is he not in a bad mood? He got Connie to do fifty push-ups after he uttered on joke during a lecture.  
_

"Thank you, sir," Eren said walking through.

"Thank you," Annie muttered as they walked through the gate. Eren and Annie strolled into the camp, the heavy wooden gate thudded as they passed out of sight behind a building. Annie lightly hit Eren in the chest. Her strike to his torso wasn't the first that day and by now the skin on Eren's chest had become red from all the hits.

"Hey?" Eren said.

Annie looked up and locked into an un-breaking stare with Eren.

"Remember what I said, nobody finds out happened. This is your final warning before I go silent about the entire thing. Got it?" She said.

Eren gulped.

_At least she's nice enough to give me plenty of warnings, I guess._

"Sure, of course. Anything you say, Annie."

_Who the hell could I tell? I'm not even sure I fully understand what happened. I just had my first sexual experience…with Annie. Who the hell would believe me?_

* * *

**Earlier that Day.**

Annie walked around Eren, her eyes going up and down his body.

"Hmm," she said as she stood in front of him.

"Hmm?" Eren asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means…not bad...but not amazing," Annie said. There was something about the way her icy blue eyes looked over Eren that made him shiver. Something about being evaluated like a piece of meat made something boil inside him. However, he had to gulp down his concern as she stepped backward and raised her arms, her legs evenly apart. Eren blinked and copied her, moving to a fighting stance.

"We're just going right into it then?" he asked but Annie didn't answer.

She didn't move or speak. She stood in front of him, ready to strike but still didn't move.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time for Eren.

_Annie scary sure but she is great at hand-to-hand combat. She could flip Reiner over like it was nothing. The only one she has trouble with is Mikasa, but I couldn't lean anything off Mikasa. Mikasa is a natural, she just does it. She knows what to do and everything by instinct. But Annie learned how to fight and if she can learn how to move like that, then so can I. It is a chance to get better. To become strong enough to kill the Titans, wipe out every last one of them.  
_

It'd seemed like a good idea to get Annie to teach him, Eren was even surprised she'd agreed to it. The only conditions were they did it alone, Annie was fully in control and that Eren couldn't talk about whatever happened afterwards. Eren thought it was strange but then again, who really knew what was going through Annie's head.

"Your getting distracted. Now, are you going to move, Eren? Or do you want me to just toss you onto your ass now and skip that bit where you try to do anything?" She said. Eren grunted and rushed forward. He struck out with his fist and Annie sidestepped him. She swung her foot out and kicked Eren's leg out from under him. Her arm gripped onto Eren's and in one move she flipped him over.

"Damn it," Eren shouted. He grunted as he was slammed into the ground and rolled over. He coughed as the yellow-sandy dirt got stuck in his mouth. Annie tilted her head to the side and watched Eren as he stumbled on the ground. He squinted at how the dirt stuck to his tongue, the dryness enveloping his mouth.

"Well…you tried," she said.

Eren pushed himself up and smacked the dirt of his cadet's jacket. He spat at the ground and wiped the excess saliva of his lips

"I thought you agreed to help me?" Eren said with a grunt and a cough.

Annie shrugged and crossed her arms.

"If we're going to do this, then I'm going to do it properly. When we do it with all the others, I don't care how you do. I wanted to get a good look at everything we needed to work on." Annie took another long look up and down Eren. "You're in decent shape but you're sloppy and you don't think, you charge."

Eren scratched the top of his head and looked around them. Annie had picked a bit of woodland away from the training camp. Just far enough away people wouldn't see or hear them. They had a small amount of free time in the afternoon and Eren had managed to get Armin and Mikasa off his back.

"So what do we do now?" Eren asked.

Annie punched Eren in the chest and he fell back against a tree.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Eren shouted.

Annie sighed.

"We also need to work on your reflexes," she said.

Eren pulled himself back up, his face twisted in a scowl.

"Hey, can you not do that. This isn't helping," Eren shouted.

"We haven't actually started, I'm just testing you. I told you this already," Annie said, her voice in a constant low monotone. Eren rubbed his chest where her fist had struck.

"Yeah but don't just punch me in the chest like that, how does that even help?"

Annie stepped forward until she was an inch away from Eren. The height difference must have made the whole thing look strange to an outsider. Annie's eyes in line with Eren's neck and yet his hand wavered by his side. Eren's right foot slid back, his body tensed up ready to jump away.

"Eren," Annie said. "If you want to go through with your stupid plans, and go outside the walls. You'll need to have to react better than that. Although I'll take a guess and say, you're thinking that my test doesn't help with that. You're probably anger, because I'm somebody you know, so why would you need to react to me. Am I right?" She looked up and locked eyes with Eren. There was something about the way she stared at him without wavering that caused Eren to step back.

"Well…yeah, I suppose," Eren said.

Annie sighed and looked to the dirt that had been disturbed by Eren's fall.

"Reiner's already told you need to be ready for any threat. Human, Titan whichever comes first. Sometimes though, you'll need to be ready to fight alone and ready to fight anyone. Friends, family, superiors…the point is you need to be able to react quicker. If you ever pause, well, that will be the moment that they kick your head in half. Understand, Eren?"

Eren quietly thought about. It seemed impossible he'd ever need to fight a friend but, he agreed to this.

_These are Annie's rule and I know I need to play by them. She knows what she's doing.  
_

"Okay," he said and nodded.

"Good," Annie said and stepped back. "Now you need to learn to move to the side, dodge out of the way when I try to defend myself. Do it right and you might get a chance to take them out in your counter move."

Eren nodded and put up his fists. He breathed in through his nose and sighed. He growled and leaped forward. This time Annie threw her arm out and struck Eren's arm in his out-thrust. His blow flew off away from her. She sidestepped and kicked at his ankle. Eren cursed himself and grunted as he spun over and landed on the dirt again.

"Damn it, I should have known. I mean what kind of idiot am I?" Eren shouted from the ground.

A flock of pigeons fly out of the tree tops and Annie watched them go. Eren's hands gripped onto either side of his head. He gritted his teeth together and growled. Annie looked down at him, his body tensed, agitated and stressed.

"I think we've found your problem," Annie said.

Eren paused and looked up at her.

"What?"

Annie walked over to him and placed her boot on his chest.

"Hey, Annie!" Eren protested and she put her head to the side, her hands on her hips.

"Your anger. Your constantly aggressive, you get ready to fight and then you lose all focus. If you want to improve, and I mean in general, then you need to stop being a bitch and find a way to relax. Look at you…you're all tense, twitchy and its makes you sloppy."

Eren put his hands over his eyes and let his head fall back.

"How am I meant to relax when we're at war?"

"We're not a war right now, not in this wood, are we?" Annie asked.

Eren pushed his head up, his hand turned to fists that smacked the loose soil by his sides. His face flushed read and he barred his teeth.

"What the hell are you talking you?" Eren screamed, his voice getting louder and faster as he spoke. "Any day now the Titans could just break through the walls, everyday they live we're at war and I'm going slaughter all of them until there's nothing left. Do you understand, Annie? Do you?"

The gentle breeze caused Annie's pale blonde hair to sway. Annie didn't say anything, instead she waited as still as statue while Eren panted. He sighed and looked away.

_Okay, that was strong but I meant every word...but Annie's only trying to teach me, I can't just shout at her like that._

"The determination, I respect," She said, Eren looked back up at her. "People call it crazy but, I respect it. You just need to turn that psychopathic drive into more focused bursts. Starting by not throwing yourself head long into everything."

Eren groaned.

"I've had people telling me that most of my life, how do you expect to fix it?" he said. Annie took her boot away from Eren's chest. She crouched down and sat on Eren.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Eren said. He put his arms forward to push her off but she caught both his wrists in her hands and pushed them down over his head.

"Annie, hey what the hell ar—

"Eren," Annie said, "I agreed to this on the conditions you do what I tell you to. Now stop questioning everything like a bitch and be quiet. I know what I'm doing, so shut up and try to relax."

_She's right, I need to stop questioning and just let her teach me whatever I need to learn._

Eren nodded and Annie let go of his wrists.

"Good," she said, "that's much better. Now, I want you to shut your eyes. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth."

"I know how to breathe to relax, I'm not a complete idiot, Annie," he said rolling his eyes. Annie pushed his head down onto the ground. Flakes of mud stuck to his dark hair.

"Ow!"

"Really Eren? Because you could have fooled me by the fact you're so easy to throw you onto your ass. Now just close your eyes and relax."

Eren closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He sighed and took deep, long breathes.

"Fine…I've got my eyes closed, now."

Annie placed her hands on his chest. Her thighs either side of his and her blue eyes on his crotch.

"Just try to relax Eren, I'm going to test you and you're not to react. Just try to stay calm, okay?" she said.

"Fine," Eren said. Annie pushed her body down, watched Eren's face as she shoved herself against his crotch.

"Ah, the—

Annie placed a hand on Eren's head keeping him down.

"I said, no, reacting, just, try, to, relax," she said each word with a grind of her crotch against his. She rubbed her body against his and watched him twitch and flinch. His brow creased in confusion.

_Ah, the hell is she doing? Am I ever going to be able to work this girl out? Ah, hmm, that feels so weird. Maybe this is all some prank she's set up and any minute now, Armin's going to jump out and—Ah. _

"Just relax, Eren. I'm, sure, I, can, find, a, way, to ease, you, out," she said. She moved her hips in a circular motion, altering how she rubbed herself against him. Annie wondered how innocent Eren could be as she rubbed herself onto him. So far he was being well behaved and she inwardly smirked at that. The more she continued the more Eren began to groan in response. She could feel his cock under his clothes stir at her movements. Annie hated having to live in a cabin full of other people. No chance to ease your own stress, all Annie wanted was some time just to herself where she could explore her own body. It was a new desire that had been building over the last few years and it helped her comfort herself.

She'd seen a chance to fix her own problems and Eren's in one go. She was happy to have such good luck that day.

"Relax, and let, me, do, all, the, work," she said. "Stop thinking about anything else other than how you feel," Annie said. "Trust, me."

_Something doesn't feel right but I kind of feel good, ah, what the hell is she doing to me. Why do my pants feel so stiff? Oh, what…fuck, my dick's gotten hard. Annie's going to think I'm pervert. I need to try to relax, keep it together. How the hell can't she know I've got an erection? It's embarrassing enough hiding it when I wake in the mornings._

Eren's cheeks had turned red and his hips twitched as Annie continued her motions.

"Ah, Annie…I don't think this is working," Eren said.

Annie allowed a small smile to grace her face as she humped his crotch. Each grind of her body against his only made her panties wetter.

"Oh, I, beg to differ," she said feeling how big and hard his cock had become. She finally stopped her humping and moved up his body and straddle his torso.

_Oh, thank god, she stopped. Crap my dick, she must be able to see the bulge in my pants. She going to kill me. If I just do as she says, maybe she won't notice. Or she already has and she isn't saying. What the hell am I meant to do, I should get up and walk away but—_

"Eren, you still seem tense," Annie said. She moved one hand back and moved it down to his crotch. "But that's okay, I'll just move onto the next phase." Annie rubbed her hand over his bulge, pleased at how big he was. If she was going to go through with this, she didn't want to be stuck with some small piece of meat. No, Eren was strong and luckily didn't disappoint Annie's hopes about the other parts of his anatomy.

Her fingers went back up to his belt. Her fingers expertly undid the buckle and let it fall slack. Eren opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Annie, stop doing whatever you're doing," Eren protested but Annie's other hand went out and took hold of his arms. She pushed him back down, her fingers gripped onto the brown sash around his waist and pulled it off.

"Eren, I told you that I'm in charge right now. Try to relax and lay down," she said not looking at him, her eyes instead focused on his waist.

"Annie this feels odd, I think you should stop. Why are you undoing my belt? And why did you take off my sash, the Chief instructor will kill me if he finds my uniform's a mess."

Annie sighed and turned her head to look at Eren. His face was red and he was almost shaking.

"I've always hated the sash, it gets in the way too much, don't you think? I'm doing this to calm you out. Stop being such a bitch, Eren."

Her fingers gripped the waist line of his white pants and slipped underneath. Eren yelped and his legs kicked out.

"Hey, Annie this has got to be wrong now, just stop okay!" he said. Instead Annie snaked her head down and pushed aside his boxers. She finally grabbed his dick and Eren groaned.

"Ah, A, Annie…please, this is just perverted now," Eren uttered.

Annie gently stroked his cock, moving her hand up and down.

"Ah," Eren moaned.

"See," Annie said. "It feels good doesn't it? Makes everything seem better. I told you, I knew what I was doing. Now Eren, either I can, stop?" She said slowly as she increased her strokes on his cock. She could feel the heat of it in her small hands, the soft texture over the thick muscle beneath; she didn't want to let it go. "Or you can listen to me. I told you to relax, lay back and trust me. I told you to stop questioning me because right now, I'm in control. Either I keep having to repeat myself or you stop. Decide now because I want to be able to get on with the rest of my fucking day, got it?"

_Oh man, her little hand feels amazing on my cock. Ah, I have no idea it could feel that good, ah, ahh. I don't know where she's going but, ah. I don't think I can leave._

"O, okay, Annie. You're in charge," Eren said. Annie let go of his arms and stroked him faster.

"Good," she said, "now I can get on, at last."

Annie step off of Eren's chest and admired the bulge in his pants. She brought her right hand up to her face. She looked at her hand and saw she'd picked up a small amount of pre-cum. She put her hand to her mouth and licked at a droplet.

"Hmm," she murmured as she licked at another drop. It surprised her how enjoyable she found the substance.

Meanwhile Eren lay on the ground, he watched her licking her hand almost like a cat would. He wasn't sure why but it made his dick twitch to watch her doing it. Eren was having to look at Annie in a whole new way.

_I've always looked her just as a friend…or someone to be scared off. But, she looks attractive, I think? I don't know, I've never thought about who looks good and who doesn't. Why does it matter how somebody looks, it only matters how they act. It always seemed so unimportant before. It still is but…I think, that I think that…Annie's really hot right now._

Annie finished cleaning off the residue on her hand then looked down at Eren, his bulge still prominent.

"Get off the ground," she said and Eren shakily stood. Annie walked towards him and pushed him back against the nearest tree. She tugged his pants down with his boxers. Eren's cock sprang out and Annie was now able to get a decent look at it, the shaft was around seven inches: large enough to be impressive without being impractical, as Annie had hoped for. She took a firm hold of Eren's cock and began jerking him off. Free of the confines of Eren's pants, Annie soon had a quick pace set. She used both hands while Eren moaned.

Eren moaned, completely taken aback by how good Annie's, small, cold hands felt on his cock.

"Oh fuck, Annie," Eren uttered.

Annie smiled as she watched his hips push forward.

"See, its good isn't it Eren?" she said. Annie licked her lips and considered the possibilities she had before her.

"Yeah, yeah, it is," Eren moaned.

"Take off your jacket," Annie said.

Eren shrugged each shoulder out and jutted his back so that the piece of clothing fell down.

"And unbutton the shirt," said curtly. Eren quickly unbuttoned his shirt as Annie didn't stop wanking him off. Annie looked at Eren's muscled chest and smiled.

_Holy fuck, is she actually smiling?_

Annie then let one hand drop down to the base of Eren's cock. She curled it down and dipped into Eren's boxers, she cupped his balls which made him yelp. Annie surpassed a laugh at his reaction and simply went onto painfully slowly caressing Eren's balls. She began to add a twisting motion to her strokes on Eren's cock which made him moan louder.

"Ah, Annie," Eren moaned, his eyes half closed. His hands were fastened into his dark hair. His breath came out in short, deep bursts from his lips. His chest heaved up and down. Watching it all, Annie couldn't have been more proud of herself then watching Eren so desperate for her.

Eren put his head back against the tree hitting it repeatedly as his sense of reality blurred. The tension in his body was twisting up, ready to burst.

All the while Annie watched, she then dropped down to her knees and licked her lips. She put her head forward, stuck her tongue out and gave an experimental lick onto Eren's cock head. Instantly Eren bucked his hips and groaned. Both of them grateful to be out of earshot.

_This is incredibly, ah, I didn't know girls could do that._

Annie smiled and put her head forward, she sucked the head of Eren's cock into her mouth. She happily hummed around Eren's cock sending vibrations that caused the boy to shiver.

"Fuck, fuck," Eren cried.

Annie swirled her tongue around his head and let her saliva mix with his pre-cum. She kept one hand on the base of Eren's cock. She pumped his dick into her wet mouth, she savored the taste of his cock and let more of it slip into her mouth.

Eren put his hands into his dark hair, he gripped his hands into fists. His hips pushed outward leaving his back arched as he moaned.

Annie looked up and watched his closed eyes, the way his face blushed. The mix of confusion and pleasure of his sexual awakening was the best part of her actions. She let go of his balls and instead put her hand down her pants, she pushed her fingers under her panties finding her soaking pussy. Like Annie had practiced when she was alone, she found her clit and gently stroked it. She rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves all the while her tongue continued to lick the underside of Eren's cock. Annie's fingers became wet with her own juices as Eren's cock throbbed in her mouth.

She knew he couldn't last too long, not for his first time anyway. Annie already knew that Eren would cum soon, although she gave him credit for holding on for as long as he already had. She gave a quick thought about what to do when he finally reached his release. Annie moaned around Eren's cock as she imagined what would happen soon. She eased her fingers off her clit and slid her fingers into her pussy. She moaned louder sending mover vibrations down Eren's dick.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck—_

"Annie," Eren groaned. Annie almost laughed at him, how much she had him under control in that moment. Now decided on how to finish him, Annie unleashed her final assault on Eren's senses.

She pumped him faster, keeping up with a twisting motion she'd been using. She pushed her head further down his cock. She bobbed her mouth over his dick, her tongue licking his cock. She moaned louder around him, she curled her fingers into herself. She took Eren as deep as she could and finally took her hand off of his cock. She placed her hand onto Eren's hip, her fingers gripped into his skin and pulled him towards her. Eren took the encouragement without thinking, his hips moved to the directions of her grip. Immediately getting into the rhythm of pulling him forward as she pushed her head forward.

Annie closed her eyes, her warm breath tickled the upper side of his cock from her prominent nose. She wanted to remember everything about this moment, the way he tasted and felt. His pitiful moans and his complete submission. Annie knew she'd be touching herself thinking about this moment well after today.

Meanwhile Eren had lost the ability to think. He could only feel the sensations running through his body mattered. Sweat formed on his brow, his face was red and his eyes were tightly shut. His breath a series of heavy pants.

"Ah-Annie, I'm going to, ah, fuck, fuck, I'm, I'm," he groaned, his voice hoarse.

Annie ignored him and instead moaned louder, she moved her head faster and pulled on his hips harder. She let his cock push further into her mouth until it slipped into her throat. As the tip of Eren's cock reached her throat Eren finally reached his limit. Eren shuddered and Annie pushed him back so that only the head of his cock was in her mouth. The first shots of Eren's cum spurted into Annie's mouth but she kept sucking and took the hand out of herself to rub up and down his shaft.

Eren was in his first experience of orgasmic ecstasy as he shot load after load of his cum into Annie's mouth. His no-stop moans bounced off the trees and his hips bucked. Annie let him slide his cock in and out of her mouth, his cum coating her tongue. The thick, sticky substance of his cum filling her mouth. She didn't gag or shake or react much other than to keep moaning and working on his cock. She milked him of every drop he could muster and her mouth watered at the sensation.

She was pleasantly surprised at how much cum Eren unloaded before he finally ran out, it filled almost the entirety of her mouth, her tongue able to swill it around and pushed it over her teeth. Eren meanwhile was a shuddering, twitching mess. A cold sweat ran down his chest and he slumped back against the tree with a sigh. He panted, his breath heavy and sparse as his arms fell to his sides.

Annie slowly pulled her head back, she kept her lips tightly together until Eren's cock was free from her mouth. She lifted her head back as a single droplet of cum rolled down her chin. Eren with heavy, almost half-closed eyes was just able to look down and watched as she gulped. She swallowed all of his cum down her slender throat and for some reason Eren groaned at the sight.

_Why the fuck does that turn me on?_

Eren's thoughts ended as Annie's pale eyes zeroed in on him. She stood up and wiped the last drop of cum off her chin and licked it off her hand.

"There's a rock over there, you should sit down on it," Annie said with a point to where a large boulder was nestled between two trees. Eren didn't argue and wandered over to it while Annie walked off into the woods.

Eren sat down and laid out flat to the stones smooth surface. He wiped his hand to his forehead and sighed. Every muscle felt relaxed, loose. He closed his eyes and smiled at how nice he felt in that insane moment. A gentle set of footsteps made him open his eyes and he watched Annie walk back. Her hand was wet and she shook it about. She stepped onto the rock and sat on an outcrop just next to his head. She put her legs over the side and wiped her hands onto the rock.

"Where did you go?" Eren asked.

Annie put her elbows to her knees and rested her head in her hands. Her none-wet hand adjusted the fringe of her hair and she sighed.

"There's a stream back there," she said, her voice slow and soft. "I needed to clean off some of the mess you left on my hand." She lifted her wet hand up and turned it over in front of her eyes. "It's a good thing I made sure not to get any of your cum on me. It's rather sticky, I never knew it'd be like that. It must be a real pain if you get onto your clothes, I wonder if you can even clean it off. Must be quite an issue to hide those kinds of stains." Annie smiled and ran her tongue over her lips. Eren watched her, his brain not quite sure how to process what he was seeing. She still looked perfect, her slim-athletic form, her blonde hair still in place, her face wasn't blushed. The only thing a miss was the fact her belt unbuckle was just a little undone.

"It's a potent taste," Annie said staring off into the distance. "Stays in the mouth. I should have washed my mouth out at the stream. Yet, I kind of like it. Not that I'd call it my favorite food but…it tickles my tongue in a way."

Annie turned her head and looked down at Eren. He was missing his jacket, his face was red and he had a light layer of sweat that had partially soaked his unbuttoned shirt. His dark hair had become ruffled and his shrinking cock was still hanging out.

"Annie…you, were smiling?" Eren uttered and she shrugged.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy myself?" Annie said, her smirk vanishing as if it'd never been.

Eren gulped and shook his head, he pushed himself up on one arm. He quickly tucked his pants back up before he spoke.

"No, it's just…I've never really seen you smile."

Annie looked away and shrugged.

"Not much to smile about these days. It's one of the few things I get enjoyment from. Now, you are relaxed right?"

Eren nodded.

"See," she said, "you should never have doubted me. Now just wait and get your breath back. We'll have to walk back soon or we'll be late."

"Okay," Eren said and so they sat in silence. The wind blew and the sunlight warmed their faces. They sat there until Annie said,

"What color are your balls normally?"

"What?" Eren said bolting upright.

"You had a lot of cum, you clearly haven't done anything sexual before. You've never masturbated and I heard this stupid story once, I just wanted to know if it was real or not?

Eren stood up and sighed.

"I, err, they're just like that color always, like normally," he said. Annie jumped down and flexed her arms.

"Interesting…you've given me a lot to think about, Eren."

"I have?"

"I didn't cum but I'm sure I'll get a lot of satisfaction out of my memories of you today."

Eren looked to the ground and grunted.

"Err…I don't want to look stupid or anything, but when you say cum…you mean my, err, your—

"Seed, cum, cock juice, semen, the stuff you shot into my mouth," Annie said. Another small grin fluttered on her face for a moment as she walked over to Eren. "It's funny for a guy so eager to run off slaughtering and killing Titans, you're rather innocent, it's…cute. Cum, although it can also mean orgasm."

_What the heck does orgasm mean?_

She put her hands on her hips and nodded her head over to the ground. "Your sash is over there in the dirt," she said. Eren spun round and cursed. He picked up the sash and slapped it against his leg.

"Damn it, if Shadis sees me like this he'll kill me," Eren said. He walked over a picked up his jacket and dusted it off.

"If any of the instructors catch you in a mess, they'll kill you," Annie said. She sighed and then hit Eren in the center of his chest. He lost balance and yelped. Eren stumbled back and Eren leaped forward, Eren's back hit a tree with a loud cracking sound. Eren cringed and gritted his teeth.

"Annie what the—

Annie's hand came up and she pointed one finger between Eren's eyes.

"Eren you better remember what we agreed. You promised that you wouldn't tell anybody what happened in my training session with you. That extended to what just happened. You don't tell Armin or Mikasa or Reiner. You don't tell anyone, anything. You don't talk to me about, not even if we're alone…you act like nothing happened and I'll act like nothing happened. Understand?"

_Why can I never have a normal conversation with Annie? Either we don't talk or she's close to killing me, or hurting me. Her eyes are actually beautiful…_

"Yeah, of course, Annie. It's just like we agreed before we did, what we did," Eren said. Annie let go of him and stepped back. She looked at the ground and walked away without looking at Eren.

"Good, I'll let you fix yourself up and then we'll walk back," Annie said.

* * *

**In the Present.**

Eren ran to the boys sleeping quarters, his boots thudded over the wooded floor as he rushed to his bed. Armin was sat with Connie on his own bed with a series of books in his lap.

"Wow, Eren you look a mess," Connie said, "Jez Annie must have had you on your ass quick."

Eren threw his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Shut up guys," Eren said, "just don't ask."

"Did you at least learn anything, Eren?" Armin asked.

Eren groaned and shook his head.

"Err, yeah, a few new things…I might have to ask for another session from her," Eren said.

Armin raised his blonde eyebrow.

"Do you think she'll agree?" he asked.

"Err…yeah. I think she really enjoyed it."


End file.
